


Beloved

by we_remain_together



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Sharing, Bottom Klaus Mikaelson, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_remain_together/pseuds/we_remain_together
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His love for Niklaus was transcendent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

He could feel the splinter of Niklaus’ bones beneath his hands, his fingertips slipping on blood soaked skin to finally grasp forcefully at his brothers hips. Blood. So much blood. They were both covered in it. Some of it was theirs, most of it wasn’t. 

The moon shone brightly in the night sky above. Niklaus was uncontainable during the full moon, savage and visceral. The wolf inside him desperately clawing against the walls that bound it. 

The ruins of what used to be a quiet village lay around them. 

Men and women. 

Strewn about and discarded like puppets whose strings had been cut. Slaughtered livestock left to decay and putrefy. 

It was easier to look at them that way. To see them as hollowed out corpses, their eyes drained and lifeless. Like the glass eyes of the dolls Rebekah had once been so fond of. Elijah tried not to look too closely at their eyes. Tried not to see something of his brother reflected back at him in the vacant depths. 

Empty. Dead. 

Yet sometimes there were moments, just moments, when he would look at Niklaus and see a flicker of the boy he had once been. He would see his brother. 

**Beloved.**

But those moments were becoming fleeting at best. The rest of the time he was left with this.

“Magis, frater, quaeso!” Elijah could hear the underlining authority in Niklaus’ voice despite his pleading words. 

He re-angled his brother’ hips, pounding harder into the pliant body beneath him. Too rough, too much. Hard enough to snap his spine in two if he had been human. 

Niklaus’ back arched off the ground, his fingers gouging bloody rivulets down the sides of Elijah’s shoulders. 

He buried his face into the curve of his brother’s neck, shaking and gasping as Niklaus tightened around him. Love you. Beloved. Gods, I love you. He mouthed silent endearments into the soft skin of his brother’s throat. Things Niklaus would never allow him to speak out loud. 

Amatus. Te amo. Frater. Te amo. Mecum mane. 

“Lijah, Lijah, Lijah.” His name fell from Niklaus’ lips in a cadence, a keening noise coming from somewhere deep within his chest. 

He knew this was Niklaus’ gift to him. To allow Elijah to see him come undone like this. No others would be allowed. He let himself take some small measure of comfort in that. 

He felt his brother's fangs tear into his throat and reciprocated. Tearing into Niklaus’ jugular with unrestrained savagery. _Euphoric_. A part of him crowed at the brutality. But another part, the part of him that remembered a time when he and Niklaus would love in quiet words and soft touches, wept at the loss.

His love for Niklaus was transcendent. 

If this is what his brother needed, then this is what he would give to him. Elijah would hold tightly to the gutted remnants that remained of his brother and pray he did not slip through his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations; (Latin)
> 
> Magis, frater, quaeco – More brother, Please
> 
> Amatus. Te amo. Frater. Te amo. Mecum mane. - Beloved. I love you. Brother. I love you. Stay with me.


End file.
